The Symphony of The Leaf
by TheColdSharinganEye
Summary: Tayuya is given a new chance at life as a Konoha shinobi, will she take it? And who is a new member of her team?
1. Chapter 1

Leave reviews and tell me what you think, thankyou!

Chapter 1: A new fate?

It was the day of the Sasuke retrieval mission, and so far it had all gone down the shitter. Kiba, Neji, and Choji were all fighting for their lives, and Naruto and Shikamaru, were chasing after a ginger haired girl roughly their age, which happened to be carrying the barrel that held Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: She's getting away!

Shikamaru: I realize that! Now listen up I have a plan.

The ginger haired girl known as Tayuya of the north gate had heard them talking but was in able to make out their yammering.

Tayuya: What are those little shits goin on about?

After Naruto and Shikamaru finished talking, they turned their attention to their opponent, and Tayuya stared right back at them, within a few seconds Naruto noticed something different about this girl's eyes than her allies. Her eyes were a fake-cover up, they seemed like eyes that were shut into the darkness long ago, but for a moment Naruto felt them connect. Her eyes were the same as Sasuke's, the same as Gaara's, eyes filled with hatred and desire to prove one's own worth, and one's own existence, had there not been any hatred in her eyes she would be the same as him, all he could see was deep sadness, and anger towards the world.

Naruto: You remind me of…

Shikamaru: Huh?

Naruto: Shikamaru let me take this one.

Shikamaru: Whaddya mean….

Naruto: Trust me, I got this.

Tayuya: What growing a pair cuz Im a girl?

Naruto: No….

Tayuya: Well if your planning on splitting up I got news for ya, your gonna get fucked up shit head.

Shikamaru: You know I think I'll take your offer, she sounds like a real hard case.

Naruto grinned in confidence, at Shikamaru's answer and formed a hand seal.

Naruto: Heh Kage Bushin no Justu!

Tayuya: This is familiar….. Hey pipsqueak got any better justu?

Naruto: Hey your shorter than me.

Tayuya: No way your like 4'8 Im 4'9 dumbass.

Naruto: Actually I'm 4 foot, 10 inches ginger.

Tayuya: Enough of this Im gonna shove my…..

Suddenly a tall teenaged child of roughly 15 or 16 years appeared behind Tayuya, he had long white hair, deep green eyes, and donned a similar outfit to hers only it was purple and had longer sleeves. Naruto could feel his chakra, and it was stronger than any of theirs.

Tayuya: Y-you're here?

Kimmimarou: You've kept Lord Orochimaru waiting long enough Tayuya, I'll be taking Sasuke-sama to him now, and as soon as I've done that you will be punished once again.

He had said those words with a smile and Tayuya knowing what he would do to her, didn't like it one bit she was nearing fourteen years of age, but what he did to her was still horrible and sickening. Naruto had noticed the scared look in her eyes and two things came into his mind.

She would be abused sexually since he was older and stronger than she was.

Or he would beat her savagely and leave her on the dirt to recover.

Judging by the sick smile on Kimmimarou's face he could tell it was mostly likely A. But what could you expect from being raised by Orochimaru, it was natural for a child to be this cruel and evil.

Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HER?

Kimmimarou: None of your business.

Naruto: THE HELL IT ISN'T!

Kimmimarou crept closer to Tayuya so he was literately a couple inches from her ear.

Kimmimarou: Kill this one slowly, and I might not punish you this time, but I want it to be in the most inhuman way as possible just how Orochimaru-sama would want it.

Tayuya looked towards Naruto, and smiled, this could be her chance to avoid another horrendous incident, all she had to do was eviscerate that kid in orange.

Tayuya: That's fine with me.

Kimmimarou smiled at this.

Kimmimarou: Have at it.

With that he vanished with Sasuke, and Shikamaru followed in pursuit only to be blocked by Tayuya.

Shikamaru: Move it.

Tayuya: Go fuck yourself bitch.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Out of no where Naruto came at her with his strongest technique, sensing immediate danger Tayuya did her best to dodge the sphere of chakra barely succeeding.

Tayuya: For that I'm cutting your balls off from their stem.

Naruto: THE HELL?

Naruto gripped his crotch and cringed at the mental images running through his head.

Naruto: LETS GO!

Immediately the two squared off, and Shikamaru went on. One on One the two clashed blows several times, Although it seemed when it came to taijustu, Tayuya was a few notches ahead of Naruto, when he attempted a punch to her ribs she used her elbow to quickly redirect the blow and slammed her fist straight into Naruto's face. Causing the poor orange clad Ninja to fall off the branches and crash into a nearby tree.

Naruto: OWWW THAT HURT!

Tayuya: Aw you gonna cry.

They went at it once again matching blow for blow in Dragon Ball fashion, and Tayuya started backing him into a corner.

Naruto: Great, she's winning. But Maybe….

Naruto had his back against the tree but immediately thought of a brilliant idea(well in reality it was retarded) but he didn't care.

He was soon kicked in the side of his face, and sent flying to the left, Tayuya chose this time to activate level 1 of her cursed seal and jumped towards him in a flip and her leg came down on his throat. Which Sent him falling towards the ground.

Tayuya: Heh easy enough, now to burn him to a crisp with this next justu. Katon Gokayu No Justu!

Immediately a giant ball of fire came towards Naruto and he gaped at it while trying to catch his breath and was obliterated. OR WAS HE?

Tayuya looked at the partially obliterated forest carefully.

Tayuya: No kill like over kill.

KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU! Tayuya looked over to the direction of the voice and she saw 25 Naruto's come down in attempt to clobber her.

Tayuya: Shit! Katon Gokayu No Justu!

She seemed to have obliterated the clones and caught the final smoldering Naruto by his throat.

Tayuya: Heh.

Unfortunately for her, the person poofed into smoke and since she wasn't exactly the best at sensing chakra(Where's that bitch Karin when you need her) She got the worst surprise ever. Naruto came from behind her screaming 4 words she would never forget.

1,000 Years of Death!(A.K.A. a messed up game of Kancho). Immediately she felt 2 things that were long and pointy enter her bum hole and then she cried in pain.

Tayuya: Fuuuuuuuaghhh!

Naruto: Success!

Tayuya's face fluttered red and she stood there motionless, she didn't want to admit but as painful as it was she kinda liked it in a sick way. Naruto knelt there wondering why she wasn't falling to her knees until he had a sick revelation.

Naruto: She likes it….SHE LIKES IT?

Tayuya came back to earth after a few seconds and kicked Naruto in the face, grabbed his caller and proceeded to pound his face black and blue.

Tayuya: You fucking pervert!

Naruto: IM SORRY ILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Naruto yelled random things in between punches and Tayuya threw him to down 15 feet and he landed on his back.

Naruto: OW MY KEYS!

If truth be told Naruto was hoping the technique would hurt more.

Tayuya began forming hand seals.

Tayuya: Any last words you shitty piece of filth.

Naruto: Yeah, for example why do you stay with Orochimaru?

Tayuya: Why do you care huh? You wanna take me home like a prostitute.

Naruto: No, I was just trying to help.

Tayuya: Too bad your as good as dead.

Naruto: To be honest I haven't began to fight yet.

Tayuay: Yeah right.

Naruto: Heh let me show you.

With confidence he formed his favorite hand seals once again.

Tayuya: Really don't learn do you shit head.

Naruto: Oh I did.

TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU! Tayuya stared in amazement as there was suddenly 4 times the amount of clones at his disposal than before.

Naruto(in thoughts): I'm gonna need to finish the fight with this last move.

Soon the clones charged at her with lightning speed, and Tayuya only managed to ward off about 10 them before she was hit by a round house kick to the thigh, and immediately blasted by 15 other fists to her back, sending to the air several more came down and punched in the gut, and the rest attacked her kicks while chanting NA-RU-TO 2K BARAGE!

Tayuya crahed threw 4 trees at least and finally stopped at the 5th one still making a hole in it though.

Tayuya: *huff* that all *huff* you *huff*

Naruto: Save it, this fight is *huff* over.

Tayuya: Sorry to say this but Hell is just beginning.

Naruto: ah poop.

She entered her final stage and her hair grew longer, her teeth sharper and her skin darker, she also had a feral look to go with it.

Kuchiyose no Justu!

She summoned three ogres and began playing her flute and directed them towards Naruto.

Naruto: I'm sooooooooooo screwed aren't I?

Tayuya: You bet your ass fuck head.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Symphony of the Leaf Episode 2

Back to where we left off. READ CHAPTER 1 BEFORE PROCEEDING!

Naruto squared off against all three of her Ogres, desperately trying to think of something that might save him. But he hadn't thought fast enough as the one without any arms head butted him in the gut. Sending him crashing through a tree.

Naruto: Damn Monsters!

Tayuya: You're fucked idiot , you put up a pretty decent fight, but its over for you now.

Naruto: Say, you want to just be friends he he?

Tayuya responded by playing her flute and controlling them again, Naruto stood his ground and decided to perform the Tajuu Kage Bushin again, despite the strain on his body. Immediately the place was filled with clones, than sent them towards Tayuya and her ogres, however the ogres simply absorbed the chakra in the clones, and one by one the clones disappeared. Naruto on the other hand noticed this and decided to form Rasengan. He charged at one of the ogres only for the chakra to be absorbed.

Naruto: Crap!

Tayuya then jumped towards him and kneed him in the gut, and sent him flying up wards, then controlling her ogres with her flute, had all 3 of them slam Naruto downwards and he made a huge crater.

Tayuya: He's definitely finished. There's no fuckin….

Naruto emerged from the crater, banged up pretty bad, hap a couple of bruises, a bleeding lip, and a slightly torn sleeve.

Naruto: *huff* So your ogres absorb chakra huh?

Tayuya: And?

Naruto: That gives me an Idea!

Tayuya: What do you mean, Shit head, theres no fucking way on Earth, a bitch like you could to stop my ogres.

Naruto: Lets find out! HAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Naruto began to release all of his reserves of chakra and the ogres opened there mouthes to absorb it, realizing he hadn't had enough to overload them, he had to make a tough decision.

Naruto: Alright fox, I need to borrow some chakra here!

Kurama: Why?

Naruto: So I can win this fight and save our asses here!

Kurama: Hmph. Fine, but Im warning you, you'd better use my power wisely you little maggot.

Naruto: Thanks ass hole!

Naruto began to power up and red chakra began to flow through his chakra, and his eyes turned red, but still retained his reasoning.

Tayuya: Ugh! This guy's chakra is so foul and powerful, its like a vat of poison. It's also massive! Oh NO! He's overloading the ogres!

Tayuya watched as her ogres instantly began to inflate because of the kyubi's chakra and within moments they exploded before she could call them back. All she saw was a satisfied grin on Naruto's face, and he was also gasping for air on top of that.

Naruto: Ready for round 2?

Tayuya: You shit! You'll pay.

Naruto: COME ON!

Naruto immediately charged towards the branch the red head was standing on.

Tayuya: BRING IT ON BITCH!  
Tayuya charged straight towards Naruto and their fighting ensued.

Tayuya threw a left hook, but Naruto quickly dodged it, then he tried to return the favor, but his opponent countered with a block. She then grabbed his fist and spun him around while kicking both of his thigh's three times each then using an ax kick on his stomach and holding onto him until they had finally hit the ground.

A ton of smoke, and dust entered the air, and Tayuya jumped away, satisfied with her work since she made a visibly large crater in the ground, about 20 feet wide and 5 feet deep. Naruto however popped out of the ground and gave her blunt uppercut to the chin. And then proceeded to grab her leg and throw her against a tree, he then proceeded to charge Rasengan. Tayuya got up quickly and began forming seals.

Tayuya: That Justu again!

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Tayuya: Dotan **Doroku Gaeshi**

**Naruto's attack is halted by a piller of rock, but he manages to break threw anyway. Tayuya however just smirked as he fell into her trap. **

**Tayuya: Dotan Dorosandan! **

**Immediately the red head started spitting out mud from her mouth, and it hosed Naruto entirely and pushed him back, canceling his Rasengan.**

**Naruto: Oh Crauughghup *bubble* *choke***

**Tayuya: Eat some of this cock sucker!, Dotan Doryu Taiga!**

**Soon the ground beneath Naruto turns into a sink hole and proceeds to drag him in, but Tayuya stops the justu just in time to stop the ground from shifting, and instead freezes it in place so Naruto will be stuck for a few seconds. **

**Tayuya: Now for the finish my favorite part!**

**Naruto: I'm not gonna like this!**

**Tayuya: DOTAN IWA KEIRO!**

**Tayuya forms five seals, and slams her hand on the ground, causing pieces of Earth to hit Naruto from all sides. **

**Naruto: Aaaagghgg damn it this hurts!**

**Tayuya smirks at his pain and forming a few more hand seals, uses her final Justu. **

**Tayuya: Katon Ninpo Hibashiri!**

**Soon she spits several jets of fire, all spinning in a circular motion and they collide with the already battered and bruised Naruto. Said Justu causes a huge explosion and there seems as though there's nothing left of Naruto.**

**Tayuya: I have no more *pant* chakra left.**

**Tayuya reverted back to her normal form and sat down. **

**Tayuya: That little fucker put up one hell of a fight, I coulda sworn nothing could kill that bastard, heh I didn't even bother to use my melody of death.**

**Tayuya went to reach into her ass bow as she called it and found her flute had been destroyed during their fight.**

**Tayuya: Fuck! That little bastard cost me my flute!**

**Naruto: I-I'm still alive y'know.**

**Tayuya: Are YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!**

**Naruto had gotten up, his jumpsuit was covered in ash, and dirt, his face had bruises, his hands had bruises and he was fatigued. **

**Naruto: *huff* No more chakra huh?**

**He began to walk closer to her, and she started to back away.**

**Tayuya: You-Your- What- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?**

**Naruto: ME you tried to kill me on a mission I HAD to complete.**

**Naruto then nelt down right infront of her and raised his hand, Tayuya braced herself for the worst, but all he did was flick her on her forehead.**

**Naruto: That was for trying to kill me, gotta roll!**

**Naruto leapt off and ran towards the direction the Shikamaru and Kimmimarou had gone, confident he could still complete his mission since there was still a whole 30 minutes until Sasuke woke up.**

**Tayuya just stared in his direction, not sure what to do she just sat there and decided to sleep on it since her chakra was dangerously low and she soon passed out after 3 minutes. Muttering some swears as she drifted off into unconsciousness.**

**END OF EPISODE 2**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Naruto rushed toward the battle field eager to kill Kimmimaro and save his comrade. Back at the fight Shikamaru was having a difficult time trying to kill Kimmimaro. He had already broken the bone users neck three times but nothing he did seemed to work.

Shikamaru: Why can't I kill you with my Shadow Strangle attack!

Kimmimaro: For starters, my body cannot feel any pain, since I am fighting with my spirit rather than my flesh, and my bones are harder than steel you cant shatter them with your justu.

Shikamaru: How troublesome (in thoughts: Naruto you'd better hurry up, this guy is really becoming a pain.)

Unfortunately Shikamaru's shadow receded from lack of chakra and Kimmimaro could move again.

Kimmimaro: You put up a decent fight but trash is still trash.

Kimmimaro appeared behind Shikamaru, ready to decapitate him, Shikamaru winced at the thought of his death but was saved, by 2 people oddly familiar, Rocklee and Naruto. Rock Lee kicked Kimmimaro in the face and Naruto slammed his fist into his jaw to finish the combo assault. Kimmimaro quickly got back on his feet and stared at Naruto with utter disgust.

Kimmimaro: Tayuya is dead I presume?

Naruto: No I spared her.

Kimmimaro: Why is that?

Naruto: She isn't like you and she fought me with every bit of strength she had.

Kimmimaro: I see, but you haven't much chakra left how do you intend to defeat me, as you are now.

Naruto: Heh, I'll manage Kage Bushin No….

Lee: Leave it to me, Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru: Bushy Brow, where did you come from?

Lee: Tsunade-sama sent me to assist you; now that I was restored it was the least I could do to help.

Lee: Now my mission is to defeat him!

Kimmimaro(in thoughts: This one is stronger than those two, I'll focus on him since the shadow user hasn't any chakra left. But first I'll kill the orange one.

Immediately everyone turned their attention towards the barrel Sasuke had been in. And it began to shake until a evil, and foul chakra was released from it.

Naruto: Hey it's Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing with a wicked smile on his face, his left eye black with a yellow pupil in it and he was smiling widely at Naruto.

Naruto: What are you waiting for let's go!  
Kimmimaro laughed

Kimmimaro: Fool! He wants the power Lord Orochimaru possesses not to be slowed down by you weaklings.

Naruto: What!

Sasuke finally started cackling to himself and opened his mouth to say something.

Sasuke: Why don't you come over here and make me.

Naruto: That's what she said!

Everyone just got quiet for a few seconds and they all started laughing wildly, even Kimmimaro chuckled a little bit.

Naruto: Hahaha okay seriously Sasuke let's go back.

Sasuke: No thanks.

Sasuke immediately left and a Naruto ran after him, Kimmimaro ran towards Naruto prepared to strike him until Shikamaru caught him with his shadow.

Kimmimaro: Filth. So you want to die sooner?

Rocklee then hit Kimmimaro with his leaf hurricane and sent him flying back a few feet.

Kimmimaro: I'll deal with you then.

Rock Lee: Heh, Come on! Let our Youth explode!

Shikamaru: That's just plain corny.

Lee squared off against Kimmimaro sending a fist right towards his opponents faces however Kimmimaro simply ignores the fist and replies to Lee's attack with a kick to the jaw sending Lee upward in the air. Meanwhile Tayuya was thinking about what Naruto said to her and he was right. Orochimaru was never trustworthy and on top of that she failed her mission she couldn't kill Naruto, and Kimmimaro would have a field day when she got back, she had no where to go.

But she decided to at least payback Kimmimaro for what she had been through during the short time she had known him, so she decided to chase after Naruto.

Lee twireled and then returned with a kick of his own and his attack was blocked by Kimmimaro. Lee decided it would be best to speed up so he decided to charge Kimmimaro at full speed.

Kimmimaro: My, My I do believe I've been underestimated.

Lee: No, not at all.

Lee appeared right in front of him and proceeded to deliver several punches to Kimmimaro's torso and kicked him gut.

Shikamaru: Lee, we won't be able to kill him, he hardly feels any pain.

Lee: Don't be so sure!

Lee appeared behind Kimmimaro and punched his back 5 times; this seemed to work because Kimmimaro winced slightly.

Shikamaru: I get it; with every few minutes he starts to lose chakra and his body becomes weaker!

Lee: Precisely! Ugh!

Lee winced in pain and fell to his knees, I need my medicine! Can I have just 5 seconds please?

Kimmimaro stood there and waited for Lee, to use it.

Lee immediately plopped on the ground, and started snoozing.

Kimmimaro: Is this a joke?

Shikamaru: Sadly, no, *sigh* this is so troublesome.

Kimmimaro: Enough of this.

Kimmimaro tries to stab Lee, but misses when Lee turns over, he tries again and they repeat this process for 20 minutes while Shikamaru watches with his mouth shot wide open.

Shikamaru: How on Earth is such a thing possible, he's fighting him in his sleep.

Before he knew it, Tayuya arrived, and Shikamaru looked a tiny bit surprised by this but quickly regained his bored looked.

Shikamaru: *sigh* that idiot was supposed to of killed you or something like that.

Tayuya: Fuck you too, Pineapple shit!

Shikamaru: So anyway, you here to help us?

Tayuya: Yeah, so move you stinkin ass to the side and let a real ninja fight.

Shikamaru observed the girl and she wasn't in much better shape than him, her cloves were matted with dirt, she had a bruise on her cheek, and looked pretty damn tired.

Shikamaru: What do you plan on doing?

Tayuya: Burning his ass alive.

Shikamaru raised an eye brow at hr comment.

Tayuya: Kimmimaro is one tough Mother Fucker, shit he's the toughest Son of Bitch on the Sound 5, but he has disease slowly killing him, and Ive noticed when ever he uses chakra his life span shortens by a few minutes, by now he has about an hour to live, and I wanna speed that up by kickin the shit outta him.

Tayuya made some quick hand seals and recognized realized she was planning on using a fire release.

Shikamaru: So you have an affinity for Fire Release.

Tayuya: And Earth

Tayuya smiled confidently as she finished her hand seals, but her mind was slightly clouded with worry as to where she was gonna go.

Tayuya: Katon Ninpo: Hibari!

Shikamaru: Wait what about Lee!

Tayuya: Too late!

She spat out three fire jets and they flew towards Kimmimaro and create a small explosion.

Kimmimaro: Tayuya! You betray Lord Orochimaru?

Tayuya: Hell yeah, fuck that pedophile, fuck you, and fuck those faggots at Oto !

Kimmimaro: You will pay dearly for…..

Tayuya: Pipe down ya hick!

Lee came out of the cloud of smoke unharmed and drunk off his ass.

Tayuya: He isn't even burned?

Lee: Who are you ginger haired woman? Why are you hear? You are kind of cute! Who the hell is the dude with the bone in his hand?

Shikamaru: Yep, he's drunk; Lee would never talk to anyone with such lack of disrespect.

Tayuya: Hey faggot brows, kick his ass already!

Lee: Hey! My eyebrows are….

Tayuya: Fight, you fucking piece of vaginal shit!

Lee: Yes ma'am!

Lee charged at Kimmimaro with unreal speed, Tayuya's eyes widened in complete disbelief, and Shikamaru *sigh* "And just when I thought he couldn't move any faster" Out of No Where Lee just starts beating the SHIT out of Kimmimaro, Lee comes at him with an insane amount of punches, and they all connected with the latter's face. Basically the fight continued with Kimmimaro trying to guess Lee's moves, and failing miserably until he gets pissed and unleashes his Curse Mark! Lee charges but is over powered when a massive amount of bones pop out of Kimmimaro's torso and hit him. Lee managed to avoid having fatal injuries but was still hurt badly. And worst off all, he had sobered up.

Tayuya: Shit, no where fucked!

Shikamaru: T-This is bad.

Tayuya: No Fucking Shit pineapple head!

Kimmimaro: You did good, but you're a threat to the mission, so you must die.

Lee: So this is it.

Out of no where a gust of wind blows Kimmimaro away, he tries to get back on his feet but is crushed by a hand made of sand.

Lee: SAND!

Shikamaru: WIND!

Tayuya: What the fuck are you guys talking about?

Temari: Long time no see, Shikamaru.

Gaara: We are the sand ninja ally of the leaf.

Kimmimaro's eye widen at the arrival of the sand siblings, said to be the strongest genin who competed at the chunin exams that were held this year.

Shikamaru: Heh, haven't seen you since the tournament that was held a few months ago.(See NUN3 for details)

Gaara: I owe Naruto Uzumaki my life, he showed me the errors of my ways and now I'm stronger than ever.

Shikamaru: I hope so.

Tayuya: Sabaku no Gaara, that kid is definitely the shit, Orochimaru, always talked about how we should avoid fighting that kid. Now I get to see first hand his amazing powers at work, heh should be interesting.

Temari: Your not gonna say hello, to an old friend Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: What I do?

Shikamaru looked completely mortified, and annoyed, Tayuya couldn't understand why since he talked to Kimmimaro, like he was having a normal conversation, even though he was supposed to kill him.

Temari: That's it! When we get back to your village, YOU'RE taking me out to dinner.  
Shikamaru: Were dating now?

Temari gave him a look that said "comply or die!" and he sighed in utter defeat, with Tayuya laughing hysterically in the background.

Gaara: If I may cut in, we should focus on the task at hand.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
Tayuya: So you stay tuned, ya bunch of Fuckwits cuz I know where you shit heads live!


End file.
